Definitive Resort
by Onyxus
Summary: Exhile was the fate their once allies had chosen for them and they agreed with every term. But at the time of leaving can a meeting with a teenage graffiti artist be enough of an influence to cause a change in the schedual. Bumblebee/OC Rated T for mild swearing.


**Welcome readers to this short oneshot that occurred to me after a long night without sleep and A LOT of iced-tea (which was warm T_T).**

**This will sadly be the last thing I post for some time since I want to take a break from writing and just get away from it all. I dearly hope you enjoy and at the end are satisfied with the time spent to read it. **

**Now keep in mind that my vocabulary is not that rich and my grammar not that great and fluent since I live in a country where English is common, but not one of the main languages. **

**I'm not expecting much, nothing actually, because a lot of people have left due to critics, bad stories or not reaching any results from their writing so...yeah. **

**IMPORTANT: This is briefly before the autobots leave with the Zantheum and describes the aftereffects of having lost one very dear to the heart. **

**My first intention was to make a romance between Bumblebee and my OC, (ya know, a kinda sappy moment where a couple breaks up because they aren't given much of a choice) but after skimming over it it didn't turn out much like planned. That of course means that I'm not entirely happy with it, but at the same time didn't want to ruin the complicated relations I created by accident. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The movies belong to Michael Bay and Hasbro, though I do own Evelyn. **

**If you don't like to read sad moments, major drama, and a lot of salty tears please leave instead of stressing out your irritation in a flame. Not that I'm saying that I ban flamers or will ignore any reasonable constructive criticism, but if it's for as a stupid reason such a dislike for the gender just STAY OUT! Okay? **

**Please enjoy. :P**

Soldiers paced around the Zantheum in a hurried manner, faces serene and concentrated on their work, but he knew, he _saw_.

He might have been a machine, but he was not blind. He saw what hid underneath those hollow expressions and settled with each emotion showing briefly yet surely over the surface.

He understood the humans, their way of thinking, keeping in mind just why they had come to bare negativity towards him and his comrades.

Sentinel, once a dear ally and high ranked Prime was now nothing but a traitor to his once student, Optimus, the autobots and Cybertron.

He had taken the lives of many soldiers and a close comrade, Ironhide, without any pangs of regret to pull him back in retrain. Not even the title he carried made him reconsider on his decisions.

He had chosen Megatron, they had blindly trusted him and now were paying the price for it.

Exile, away from Earth and those he and the rest of the autobots had learned to trust and befriended.

But as men who knew and cherished honer, the soldiers hid their dislikes, leaving only the entirely political relation with his team to be seen. However, the young femme that stood before his feet bothered not to hide her displease with his soon-to-be leave.

She more than showed her disappointment and anger with his choices, which he had not taken by free will.

A nervous rattle emitted from his fenced speaker before he shifted from foot to foot in unease of the consequences that would follow his only optional answer.

What _could_ he say to her? Her question was stupid, unneeded, both of them knew, but it didn't stop the girl from clinging to the small spark of hope it had given birth to.

She watched him, a feint brink of tears wallowing in the corners of her eyes which made them shine, illuminated by the grilling sun.

Her face gushed with belief, one which she would hold onto until the ship parted from Earth, with him in it and grieving over his inability to choose.

"You're not gonna leave, right?"

Oh, that question. That dreadful question to which she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear from him, a rather masochistic desire in his opinion. But she didn't ask because of the want to pain herself, but to tantalize him, to make him feel as thought he was leaving by freedom of choice and he was guilty and had to pay the price. She made him feel the pain her body and mind were suffering so he could see that there was someone who needed him here to keep living, to keep struggling.

It didn't matter, though. Within days Earth would be declared decepticon territory and if he stayed he would kill them both.

"Right?"

Primus, she was persistent.

"It is what your leaders wish. " he spoke softly with the speaker Ratched had repaired from him to be able to converse with her. And he conversed _only_ with her, saving his voice and using his radio when she was not within close range "My Prime was not given a choice. "

She snorted bitterly, turning her eyes away with a shake to her head that showed her irritation with him and his attempt to circle around the answer she wanted.

"God damn it, Bee. " she exhaled, her voice shuddering from the meek sobs accompanying her still light and undeveloped tears "I'm not asking you what _they_ want. I'm asking what _you _want!" her eyes held his afflicted stare, begging him, making him bow his head from her sorrowful exression "What do you want?"

A silly question it was, but Bumblebee held no humor on his face, having delved deep in the hurtful conversation.

The mech didn't hesitate to comply with stern optics and a derisive edge to his tone. "I want to stay. "

He saw satisfaction in the way her gaze softened, pushing back the cruelty that had stoned her features in a way it frightened him.

That had not been the Evelyn he knew, no, not his Evelyn. She had never spoken with such harshness before, but he blamed it on the primal human instincts, which told that if he was leaving, he was a foe.

He didn't charge her, he never had and never would, but instead soaked all that which she threw at him without complaining or remembering it for future vengeance.

However, even if her cruelty had dissolved the torment had a longer path to walk before too reaching an end.

"Then stay. "

He knelt before her, finding the height and mass difference too parting to keep his posture and extended his fingers for her in yield to her reached out hands.

"We'll go somewhere far where Sentinel won't find us. " the bittersweet words flowed out of her mouth so fluently, like she believed herself, though the mech stood behind the line where reality and daydreaming crossed "We'll live together. Just the two of us. "

"I...can not."

He felt the warm little hands around his fingers tighten before taking a hesitant glimpse of her teary eyes.

"Why not?" the raise of her voice crushed him and awoke the sudden need to desperately pull away and flee, though he didn't. He deserved to endure every ounce of her anger.

He wanted her to be angry with him, to think nothing of him so that she would be able to swallow back what they once shared, their sweet yet complicated relations, and move on.

"My Prime needs me. " his replay came out meek and forced from the regret weighting on his spark.

"_I_ need you. " her words sounded broken, tearing a low twittered whine from the yellow mech "Bumblebee, _I need you_! I won't pull through this without you. "

"I'm. ..sorry." the extensions on his helm lowered, optics falling to her feet.

He didn't know what else to say, he knew it wouldn't sooth her, but it best described the weight crushing his dimmed spark.

"You're not...you're not sorry." she managed to chock out through her hot, heavy tears before letting herself fall into a sobbing frenzy.

"Evelyn-" he reached behind her and tried to curl his fingers around her trembling form to comfort her, to try and ease her pain, but she pulled away and snarled at him.

"-Go. " she roughly pushed his hand away, in reality only moving it a few inches, but it made it clear that her command had no hidden meaning to it, before wiping away her tears with visible disgust "Go!"

The mech withdrew, his words abruptly changing to sounds the girl understood nothing of.

He was speaking Cybertronian.

Though that didn't matter, nothing he said did because it would still lead to the same result. Him leaving

"Go!" she repeated, her voice loud with anger to hide her while she silently crumbled from her loss.

Her head shook meekly while she watched him follow the slow, swaying steps she took backwards. "Just fucking go. "

He stood, optics averting to anywhere but her, pondering whenever or not to listen to his spark or processor. He yearned to say something, anything, but decided otherwise because if he did the girl would lose herself.

She was being strong, for him, because she cared, even if on the verge of breaking she held her compose. Pushing back all that raged inside her she urged him, ordered him to go forth and not turn.

He strode nearer to the Zantheum, without giving a chance for his hesitation to overpower him.

Because he cared for her.

Along with the ship's launch came her fall.

Her knees hit the cement hard enough for her jeans to tear and rip small parts of her skin apart.

She wrapped herself in a hug so tight that she could barely chock in a breath of air only to force it out in the form of a throaty holler.

Warm, sweaty hands curled around her weeping frame to keep her from collapsing completely before she was pulled back in a loose uniform.

A dear friend held her back, she could tell by the aroma and the moca colored skin making him that much more exotic.

He didn't speek, but only left her to shatter in his arms slowly while she repeated the same shriek until her throat throbbed and her voice died to a whisper.

She would have to thank him later for not trying to fool her with naive promises that this was just a show and nothing more.

"Come on. " he pulled her up, though she refused to walk. Or maybe she just couldn't.

A sighed escaped him before he crouched in front of her with readied arms that waited to start supporting her weight. "Get on. "

She complied instantly, though with trembling hands and buckling knees climbing on his back turned out to be rather difficult. And exhausting.

He listened to her faded voice while she mumbled pitifully through meek sobs, the chanted name slipping from her tongue like oil and prickling her chest like scourged needles.

By the time they reached the main hangar by foot, the girl had fallen silent, her shaky breaths being the only indicator that she hadn't slipped from his back.

Fellow co-workers followed him with curios eyes while her crossed the lively facility, though it didn't bother him, not by the least. He just kept his eyes on the plain white door, his chosen destination, where he could leave Evelyn to rest and have the scrapes on her knees disinfected.

Nostalgia overcame him while a memory resembling his current position, carrying an injured friend to the medic came to mind.

The man had found himself in much the same way as now when he was still a soldier. He would constantly carry in wounded comrades to lighten the weight on the jeeps, that is if he had enough strength left to do so. Sometime it was him who was riding on someone else's back, not often, but he didn't miss the chance from time to time.

He stopped in front of the closed door leading to the small medic bay before knocking with the nose of his boot just barely to keep the girl asleep.

Shuffling emitted from the inside of the room before a slim man with thin, oval glasses and neatly ironed lab coat answered, alerted once the girl's slumped body fell under his gaze.

He let Epps enter without a word and gestured to the empty bed positioned near the windows, which illuminated the white room in a warm peach pallet.

"Did she feint?"

"No." the uniformed man sighed and leaned on the wall behind the bed "Fell asleep."

The medic sent him a bewildered glance before turning to the thick line of plants positioned in front of the closed windows. He lifted a used plastic bottle full with fresh sink water and poured it over the cracked soil of each overblown flower with visible tenderness until reaching the closest to Epps. "Why did you bring her here then?"

The man nudged his head towards the dry blood on her knees. "They need cleaning. "

With a short tip of the head the medic returned to his desk for the needed supplies, a monotone expression on his face.

Movement occurred in the distance to which Epps turned, the sight causing stiffness to crawl from his feet up and his breathing to hitch shortly.

He hastily rolled down the persiennes, his sudden act earning him a confused look, to shield the girl from the sight before she was awakened by the sting of the alcohol.

It would be better for her if she was informed over time, when she was calm and with a mind that wasn't dimmed by sorrow. For now she needed time to overcome her loss, or at least force it aside until it became just another vague, painful memory. He would tell her, he knew it was her right to know, so he would. Eventually...

He smiled in self-mockery, his eyes lowering to the floor, bowing down in surrender to his own mind and the fact he had tried to ignore, but failed to do so.

The guy couldn't even kid himself! He knew that it would crush him like the news would her if he informed her of the autobots' destroyed ship, of Bumblebee's uncertain though highly possible death.

Even only the thought of how it might unfold made his chest become heavy with hesitation and potential regret.

A coward he was.

Once a soldier battling rivals who stood five times his size with no sense of fear now trembled under the stare of a little girl. Man, he'd sunk low.

"You fell asleep. " he smiled softly at the blurry, partly opened eyes that turned to him briefly after he spoke.

She jolted at the biting sting in her knees and received a hand to her leg, forcing it down until the disinfection was finished.

"Don't move, please. " the medic said, his voice carrying a calm air while gingerly gliding the small, alcohol soaked cotton ball over her bruise.

" They'll start to itch in a few days. " he gathered the dirtied cotton before throwing it in the dark green trash bin by his desk and turning to face her halfway "Don't scratch them."

The girl rigidly nodded, failing to notice the seriousness in his words considering her brain was practically languid after her quick, dream deprived nap on her friend's back.

She was too drowsy to completely understand what was going on or where she was exactly, though even if her mind was sluggish she could still think properly. Slowly, but properly.

Epps was next out the door, following closely after the medic with the intention to leave Evelyn to rest, though was stopped by a meek call.

"Epps?"

His head wiped around to face the girl, noticing a new brand of tears gathering in her eyes, though she didn't seem to want to let them go. Because of him. So that she wouldn't look as pitiful as while parting with Bumblebee.

"Thank you. "

Small words, yet they carried such a heavy meaning.

"You're welcome. " he smiled, though it lasted briefly "Get some sleep. "

The closure of the door was the signal she needed to release her build-up tears and dry, suffocating sobs.

She turned to her side, away from the windows, and examined the tropical plant standing proudly on the nightstand next to her bed.

She outstretched her hand, locking one of the long, dark green leaves between her fingers before puncturing it with the nail of her thumb.

Green essence coated the inside of her nail and thumb before she started to transfer it to her forefinger by a slow, circular rub.

The plant bled and hurt just like she had and still was and probably would until her sanity crumbled or a decepticon decided that she would make a perfect training target.

She counted more on the second option, finding it that more pleasant and possible since the planet was practically infested with the tyrannic cybertronians.

"Bumblebee..." she curled over the sheets, her head sliding off of the pillow before she laid her palms over her ears to isolate herself from the sounds raging behind the door "Bumblebee..."

Memories from the brief events, in which the mech participated filled her head for a last minute torture before she slipped, escaping from the cruel reality and entering an even crueler dream.

Though she didn't lose herself to slumber before the recall of Bumblebee's home language wording spiked her interest awake and gave way to brief cogitation.

She wondered what the low rattle had meant, though now she couldn't really ask him, seeing as he had left her to rot with the rest of the humans willing to fight back the decepticon domination. It was not by his choice, she understood, but that really didn't ease the fact that he was gone and would not come back.

That day, at that very moment, the girl realised just how dear the little bot had been to her.

With his leave Evelyn Mauser had been broken and as thought the world pitied her it followed after.


End file.
